


bir hayat kurtarmak

by fwraun



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, they finally talk
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwraun/pseuds/fwraun
Summary: Izaya ve Shizuo en sonunda konuşmaya karar verirler.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 2





	bir hayat kurtarmak

**Author's Note:**

> Bunu yapmamalıydım.  
> Buyurunuz efendim, eğlenmeniz dileğiyle.

Şehirdeki onlarca Gülhane apartmanından doğru olanın önünde olduğunu kesinlemek için telefonundaki mesaja tekrar baktı. Endişelenmesinin lüzumu yoktu, doğru yerdeydi. Kilitli olmadığını fark ettiği demir kapıyı iterek binaya girdi. İçerisi dışarıya kıyasla daha soğuktu, onun için fark etmezdi gerçi. Eski ve orantısız merdivenleri tırmanırken içindeki kötü hissi anlamlandırmaya çalışmaya dalmıştı. Aradığı daireyi geçiyordu ki açık kapı dikkatini çekti. Şaşırmamıştı, adımlarını oraya çevirdi.

“Gelmeyeceğine emindim oysaki.” dendiğini duydu içeri girdiğinde. Artık ihtiyaç duymadığı telefonun kapağını kapatarak cebine attı.

“Gelmeyeceğime emindim zaten.” diye mırıldandı gözleriyle odayı tararken. Perdesiz, mobilyasız, çıplak. Kapalı tek kapının banyoya açıldığı tek odalı klasik Japon dairesi. Yer yer çürümüş dört duvarın ortasında tek bir sandalye. Kapıyı arkasından kapattı.

“O zaman neden buradasın?” diye sordu Orihara Izaya başını ona çevirerek. Shizuo sıkıntıyla gözlerini başka bir yöne çevirdi. Sahi, neden buradayım? O gün yarım günüydü. Evinde oturup öğlen yemeğini yemesi gerekmiyor muydu o esnada? Hatta hayır, yemek saatini geçmiş olmalıydı, şimdi kanepeye uzanmış kitap okuyordu. Şehrin diğer ucunda, küf kokan bu evde okul çıkışı trafiğinin kornaları eşliğinde bir onyıl nefret ettiği adamla karşı karşıya gelmek zorunda mıydı gerçekten? Yavaş yavaş üşümeye başladığını hissediyordu. O üşüyorsa Izaya ne durumdaydı kim bilir, umurunda da değildi ya! Izaya’ya baktı, siyahımsı gözlerini ona dikmiş sabırla bekliyordu. Sabır Izaya’ya yakışmıyor.

“Mesajında çok ciddi görünüyordun çünkü.”

“Ben her zaman ciddiyim.” dedi Izaya dudağının kenarıyla sırıtarak. Tek kolunu sandalyenin arkasına atıp çenesini üzerine yasladı. Her hareketi ona çok zahmet veriyormuş gibiydi. “Yoksa şimdiye dek oyun oynadığımızı mı sanıyordun Shizu-chan?” Sesi hâlâ bıkkın olmasına rağmen keskin bir tadı vardı. Shizuo kaşlarını çatarak tek elini beline yerleştirdi.

“Şimdiye dek yalnızca sen oyun oynuyordun.” dedi biraz sert bir sesle. Ona yaklaşıp sandalyeyi pas geçti ve pencereye yöneldi. Izaya’nın gözlerini üzerinde hissedebiliyordu. Pencerenin sıkıştığını fark etmedi, temiz hava isteğiyle yanıp tutuşuyordu. Pencereyi açtığında dışarının daha soğuk olmadığını fark etti. Varoş sokağın deterjan kokan ama yine de içeriden iyi olan havası burnunu doldurdu. “Burayı bulmak için çok uğraştın mı?”

“Yürüyüşe çıkmıştım, tesadüf eseri ilanı görünce neden olmasın bakayım dedim. Sahibi çok tatlı bir amca. Emekli maaşı yetmediğinden ek gelire ihtiyacı varmış, o yüzden kiraya çıkarmış daireyi. Ona iki hafta önce tanıştığı güzel hanımefendinin pahalı hediyelerle ilgilenmediğini söylemek istedim ama bu sefer evi vermekten vaz geçebilirdi. Her neyse, öyle böyle burayı kiralayıverdim işte.” Izaya’nın neden yürüyüş için böylesine uzak bir rota seçtiğini merak etmedi, ya da bahsettiği amcanın özel hayatını neden bildiğini.

Elini pervazdan çekmeden dışarıyı izledi bir süre. Çamaşır asan kadınları ve gelip geçen araçlar arasında top koşturan çocukları –kendisi çocukken yaşıtlarıyla oynama fırsatı bulamamıştı pek. Mahalledeki çocuklar onu aralarına almak istemezlerdi ve haksız da sayılmazlardı hani. Hoş, Shizuo da günlerini Kasuka ile çocuk programları izlemekten veya caddelere atılıp yeni yerler keşfetmekten memnundu. “Yalan söylediğimi düşünmüyor musun?” Izaya’nın sesini duyunca hayal âleminden çıkarak dikkatini ona vermeye çalıştı. “Sana tuzak kurduğumu?”

“Bana tuzak kurdun mu?”

“Hayır.” Kuzgunun tepesinde asılı kalmış yorgun havadan olsa gerek, onu çok zararsız buluyordu.

“O zaman hayır.” Kuzgun tekrar konuştuğunda sesindeki değişimi fark etmemesine imkân yoktu.

“Beni durdurmayacak mısın?”

Doğru ya, buradaydı, çünkü veda etmek istemişti.

“Nah.” diye mırıldandı omuz silkerek. Cebinden sigara paketini çıkararak dudakları arasına bir sigara yerleştirdi. Izaya’nın gözleri sigaraya odaklandı bir süre, sonra ilgisizce başka bir tarafa döndü. “Bir süredir sesin çıkmıyordu, sebebi bu muydu?” Kuzgun başıyla onayladı.

“Öyle. Ölmek için uygun bir yer bulmam gerekiyordu.” Shizuo gözlerini odanın içinde bir kez daha gezdirdi. Burada birisi ölse cesedi haftalarca bulunmayı bekleyebilirdi. Pencere kenarında ölüveren sinekler gibi içi boşalana kadar çürütürdü zaman onu.

“Yaptığın aptalca bir hata yüzünden veya bulaştığın tehlikeli bir herif tarafından öldürüleceğini düşünmüştüm hep.” diye döktü şaşkınlığını. Izaya ona parlak bir gülümseme verdi.

“Bulaştığım tehlikeli herifler beni öldürmeyi başaramadı. Onlarca fırsat vermiştim oysaki.” Gözlerini kuzgunun suratından ayıramıyordu nedense.

“Elimden geleni yaptım.” dedi en sonunda konuşması gerektiğini fark ederek. “Ki öldürecektim zaten. Başka çarem yoksa… Ya da damarıma bastığında.” Yani her zaman, diye tamamladı cümlesini içinden.

“Yani her zaman.” dedi Izaya. Shizuo huysuzca kaşlarını çattı. “Buna rağmen işte buradasın.” diye devam etti Izaya. “Mesajımı okuduğunda her zamanki gibi bir şeyler planladığımı düşünebilir –hatta mesajın gerçekliğini kabul edip de görmezden gelmeye karar verebilirdin. Vicdanını da rahatsız etmezdi bu. Sonuçta ben senin gözünde bu şehirde var olmaması gereken biriyim.”

“Neye mal olursa olsun.” Senin canına bile. Izaya’nın her zamanki gibi kelimelerle arası iyiydi.

“Neden buradasın Shizu-chan?” Öfkelendi, bilmiyor musun sanki?

“Neden bana mesaj attın pire?”

“Sana mesaj attım çünkü–” Duraksayarak kaşlarını çattı. “Sanırım insanlar ölmeden önce tanıdık yüzler görmek isterler.” dedi bir süre düşündükten sonra. Şaşkınlığının içten olduğuna karar verdi Shizuo. “Buraya geleli bir haftaya yakın oldu. Pek yemiyorum, çok da uyumuyorum. İlk geldiğimde buralarda bir yerde bir elektrikli ısıtıcı vardı ama nereye gitti bilmiyorum. Düne kadar oldukça hasta hissediyordum kendimi ama şu anda iyiyim nedense. Vaktimin büyük bir kısmını yere veya sandalyeye oturup düşünerek geçiriyorum. Ve biliyor musun, hiçbir şey yapmadığında bir hafta çok uzun bir süre.” Kuzgunun onunkilere diktiği gözlerinde hoşuna gitmeyen bir yoğunluk görür gibi oldu.

“Kim bir haftayı sadece düşünerek geçirse sonunda kafayı yer Izaya, iyi olduğuna emin misin?”

“Şimdi de benim için endişeleniyor musun?”

“Hayır tabii ki de. Sadece…” Düşünmeye çalışırken boştaki eliyle kulağının arkasını taradı, sigarasını unutmuştu bile. “Sana yakıştıramadım, sanırım.” Izaya’nın merakla ona baktığını görünce devam etmeye çalıştı. “İntiharı küçümsediğini sanıyordum. Ne bileyim–” Konu kelimeler oldu mu sınıfta kalırdı o. Hem de yumuşak kalpli öğretmeninin en azından dersi geçmesi için verdiği onca çabaya rağmen. Sonra bütün o sonuçsuz emek yüzünden kendisini suçlu hissederdi, keşke hiç verilmemiş olsaydı, zaten verilmemişti de, ne saçmalıyordu? Şu anda nasıl hissediyorsun oğlum, utanma, söyle hadi. Konuşsana evladım, kelimelere dök. Bari bana burada ne yazdığını oku. Ali Veli’yi selamla. Biraz Izaya’dan örnek alsan ya, bak ne güzel okuyor. Tamam, tamam, otur hadi. Gözleriyle oturabileceği bir yer aradı ama odadaki tek sandalyede Izaya oturuyordu. “Buradayım, çünkü cesedini kendi gözlerimle görüp öldüğünden emin olmak istedim.” Izaya başıyla onayladı.

“Mantıklı bir sebep.”

“Sözde ölümünden sonra yepyeni bir bela ile geri döneceğin anı bekleyerek geçiremezdim ömrümü.”

“Merak etme, bu sefer oldukça ciddiyim. Bunca zahmete katlandığına göre tek seyircim olma şerefine de erişebilirsin. Korkunç, değil mi?” dedi Izaya kıkırdayarak. Shizuo omuz silkti.

“Öyle.”

“Dürüst olman çok sevimli.”

“Ve senin de çok büyük ihtimalle kafan güzel. Ben gelmeden önce bir şey mi aldın Izaya?”

“Yapma Shizu-chan, seninle hiç flört etmemişim gibi konuşuyorsun.”

“Etmemiştin…?” Izaya inanamazcasına gözlerini devirdi.

“Varona’ya neden kancayı takamadığını anlıyorum şimdi.”

“Onun hakkında öyle konuşma.”

“O zaman başka bir şeyden konuşalım. Çünkü biliyorsun ya, yakında öleceğim için senin aşk hayatından konuşmak beni hiç açmıyor.” Shizuo elinde olmadan hafifçe sırıttı.

“Senin bir aşk hayatın olmadığına göre elimizde pek seçenek kalmadı.”

“Ben ölünce beni özleyecek misin?”

“Hayır, kesinlikle senin aşk hayatından konuşmuyoruz.”

“O anlamda sormadım.” dedi Izaya gülerek. “Şimdiye dek pek çok eğlenceli anımız oldu sonuçta. Onları özlemle anmayacak mısın?” Shizuo Izaya’nın ironi yapıp yapmadığına karar veremedi.

“Özlemle anmayacağım pire.” diye ciddiyetle cevap verdi. “Onu sen yaparsın, bir tek sen eğleniyordun sonuçta.” Izaya gülerek başını iki yana salladı. Eliyle alnını kapattığı için suratını göremiyordu. “Keşke olmasaydı dediğim o kadar çok şey var ki…” diye devam etti. “Ve bunların suçlusu da çoğu zaman sensin. Neredeyse… her zaman. Ama, ama bazen geldiğim yere bakıyorum da iyiyim aslında.” Izaya elini alnından çekerek gözlerini ona dikti. “Yani –şey, sen kötü şeyler yaptın Izaya. Yaptığın şeylerin kötü olmadığını savunman da onları daha çirkin kılıyor. Bana da kötü şeyler yaptın –hayatımı mahvetmeye çalıştın mesela? Ama bu sayede… hayatımı iyileştirebilme şansı buldum.” Kuzgunun ifadesiz suratı karşısında gergince papyonunu gevşetti. Fazla mı saçmalamıştı? Ne diye bu konuya girivermişti ki zaten? “Yani, mesela, senin yüzünden hapse girdiğim zaman–” diye sözlerini toplamaya çalıştı aceleyle. “O zaman sana olan bütün umudumu kaybetmiştim –bu şimdi de aynı gerçi. Ama hapisten çıkınca Tom-san’la karşılaştım ve sonrasında ilk defa uzun süreli bir işim oldu. Garip, değil mi?” Izaya tepki vermedi. Sigarasını dudaklarına götürdü ama geriye hiçbir şey kalmamıştı, parmaklarının yandığını fark etti. “Sonra şu kılıç olayı, Saika mıydı neydi adı…” diye devam etti Izaya’nın ayağa kalkıp ona yaklaşmasıyla. Sus artık. Konuştukça batıyorsun. “Ne kadar inkar etsen de onun senin başının altından çıktığını biliyorum. O zaman–

“Senin adına sevindim.” dedi Izaya yeterince yaklaştığında. Shizuo dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak gözlerini Izaya’ya indirdi. Bir kaydırakla yerin yedi kat dibine geçiş yapmak istiyordu. “Hayatında hep berbat bir etki bıraktığımı sanıyordum. Bunu istiyordum. Ama görünüşe göre işleri hep yoluna sokmayı başarmışsın. Senin adına sevindim ve…” İç geçirdi. “Kendi adıma hayal kırıklığına uğradım. Çünkü bu başarısız olduğum anlamına geliyor.” Sesi kısık olmasına rağmen öfkesi görmezden gelinemeyecek kadar baskındı. Gözlerini bir an Shizuo’nun gömleğine indirdikten sonra tekrar yüzüne çıkardı. “Kimseye değil, sana mesaj attım Shizu-chan. Çünkü burada olmamın sebebi sensin.” Gözleri küçümsercesine kısılmış ama aynı zamanda kızarmaya da başlamıştı. Shizuo şaşkınlıkla bir adım geriye attı ama Izaya kaçmasına izin vermeyecekti. Üzerine yürüdü. “Ben senin yüzünden bu haldeyim.” dedi sakin bir sesle. “Beni bu hale sen getirdin.”

“Her şeyi kendine sen yaptın.” diye mırıldandı Shizuo ama sesi istediği kadar güçlü çıkmamıştı.

“Hayır.” O kadar sessizdi ki Shizuo yalnızca dudaklarının oynadığını düşündü. “Tanıştığımız zamanı hatırlıyor musun?” Basketbol sahasındaki malzeme kutusunun üzerinde oturan ve çakısıyla oynayıp duran gencecik Izaya aniden beliriverdi barmenin kafasında. Suratına dünyadaki bütün kaosu gizleyen tanıdık gülümsemesi asılıydı. “Söylediğin ilk şey benden hoşlanmayışındı.” Küçümser havası, sinir bozucu konuşması…

“Senden hoşlanmamıştım.” Izaya gülerek bir adım geri çekildi.

“Dimi? Tanışalı beş dakika olmuştu ve ben dehşete düşmüştüm!”

“Öyle görünmüyordun hiç.” dedi Shizuo o gün ile ilgili yeni bir şey öğretmenin hayretiyle. Izaya bilmiş bilmiş başını salladı.

“Elbette görünmüyordum. Ama madem bugün itiraf günü, geride gizli kalmış bir şey bırakmak istemem.” Shizuo’ya göz kırptı. Sen yalancının tekisin, diye düşündü Shizuo ama merakı sözünü kesme isteğinden çok daha güçlüydü. “Heiwajima Shizuo! Ikebukuro’nun en tehlikeli adamı, benden sonra.” Shizuo iç geçirerek ellerini beline koydu. “Seni tehlikeli yapanın şu kontrol edemediğin canavar gücün olduğunu sanıyorsun, herkes öyle sanıyor. Ama bu doğru değil. Gerçek canavarın Shizu-chan olduğunu tek bilen ben, senden en çok ben korkuyorum.”

“Bu konuşmayı daha önce de yaptık Izaya. Sen ne kadar ısrar edersen et canavar olmadığımı–

“Heiwajima Shizuo ile Orihara Izaya tanışalı beş dakika bile olmamıştı ki baam! Heiwajima Shizuo ona açık bir şekilde ondan hoşlanmadığını söyledi. Orihara Izaya şaşırmıştı. Ama sonra–

“Izaya, lafı uzatma.”

“Peki, peki. Shizu-chan, Varona’nın bir suikastçı olduğunu, seni öldürmek için tutulduğunu ve günlük hayatında sıradan bir şeymiş gibi insanları öldürdüğünü öğrendiğinde ne düşündün? Ondan nefret ettin mi?”

“Etmedim tabii ki, yani yaptıkları affedilemez şeyler elbette ama o benim…” Arkadaşım sonuçta. Izaya’nın nereye varmak istediğini anlamıyordu.

“Evet. Varona Shizu-chan’ın arkadaşıydı sonuçta. Onu arkadaşın Varona olarak tanımadan önce katil Varona olarak tanısaydın şimdi yine arkadaşın Varona olabilir miydi?”

“Varona katil değil, artık.”

“Ana fikri kaçırıyorsun Shizuo.”

“Ne dememi bekliyorsun? Elbette Varona’yla arkadaş olur…” Duraksadı. Izaya’nın anlatmak istediği şeyi anlamıştı sonunda, yutkundu. Izaya gülümsüyordu ama Shizuo onun bu gülümsemelerindeki satır aralarını okuyamıyordu artık.

“Evet.” dedi Izaya. “Heiwajima Shizuo asla Orihara Izaya ile arkadaş olamazdı. Ona sempati duyamaz yahut onu kabullenemezdi. Asla ve asla. Çünkü Heiwajima Shizuo tanıştıkları an kararını vermişti bile: Bu adamdan hoşlanmadım. İşte Izaya’yı tiril tiril titreten be Shizuo’yu böylesine tehlikeli kılan da buydu. Heiwajima Shizuo’nun kemikleri gibi zihin de çeliktendi. Kırılmaz, eğilmez… değişmez. Heiwajima Shizuo kör bir adamdı. Ama kendisine o kadar inanıyordu ki kör olduğunun farkında değildi…” Oda Shizuo’nun çevresinde dönmeye başladı. Izaya’nın sesini bir duvarın ardından duyuyordu sanki. Hayır, hayır, öyle olamazdı ki ya? Bacaklarındaki bütün gücün çekildiğini hissetti. Hayır, hayır, Izaya haklı olamazdı. Ya Varona’yla öncesinde tanışmamış olsalardı? Hayır, hayır, Izaya’nın aklını bulandırmasına izin veremezdi. Gerçekten de hiç değişmemiş miydi? Yine onunla oynuyordu işte! Gözlerini kapatarak derin bir nefes aldı, kafasını toplamalıydı. Gözlerini açtığında öncekine kıyasla daha dengeli hissediyordu.

“Atladığın bir şey var.” dedi araya girerek. Izaya kendi çevresinde dönerek verdiği rastgele konuşmayı kesti ve merakla ona baktı. “Az kalsın haklı olduğunu düşünecektim pire.” dedi onu paylarcasına bir sesle. “Sen yalnızca bir gözlemcisin. Bu konuda en iyisisin, hakkını yiyemem.” İşaret parmağını şakağına götürdü. “Ama içeride ne olduğunu en iyi bilen benim. O kadar uzun süre kendimden nefret ettim ki… Biraz olsun değişebilmek için, daha iyi olabilmek için o kadar çabaladım ki… Başlarda böyle değildim elbette. Ama bir şekilde olgunlaştım işte. Sen ise hâlâ bir çocuk gibi davranıyorsun. Ölmeden önce kendini bir kurban gibi göstermeye çalışıyorsun, pişman mısın Izaya-kun?” Izaya sessizce yutkundu. “Herkesi kandırabilirsin. Ama ne kadar uğraşırsan uğraş, çürümüş ruhunu, çarpık zihnini benden gizleyemezsin. Mahvettiğin hayatları unutturamazsın. Eğer içinde ufacık bir sempati, biraz olsun vicdan bulunsaydı belki senden bu kadar nefret etmezdim. Belki senden hoşlanırdım bile. Belki gerçekten arkadaş olabilirdik. Bu odada tek bir canavar var Izaya. O ben değilim.”

“Demek canavar benim?” Izaya karnını tutarak kahkahalarını bastırmaya çalıştı. “Ben bile kendimi gözümde bu kadar büyütmemiştim!” Elleriyle suratını ovalayarak derin bir nefes verdi. “Ama haklısın. Kalbimde en ufak bir pişmanlık bile yok.”

“Yalan söylüyorsun.”

“Ben kimsenin hayatını mahvetmedim Shizuo. Sadece ellerine bir kibrit tutuşturdum. Etrafı aleve veren onlardı.”

“İşte bundan bahsediyorum.” dedi Shizuo tiksintiyle.

“Eşinin onu aldattığını söyleyen bir mektup gönderdiysem eğer karısına, bu beni kötü biri mi yapar? Kocasını sadakatsiz yapan ben değilim ki. İntihara meyilli biri onunla konuştum diye mi canına kıyıyor sanıyorsun? Ölüp ölmemesi benim umurumda mı sanki?” Saçlarını öfkeyle geriye attı ama gerisingeri alnına düştüler. “Bütün o insanlar kendi kararlarını kendileri veriyorlar! Onlara gerçeği vererek, bu dünyanın işleyişini öğreterek onlara iyilik yaptığımı bile söyleyebilirim sana! Ben senden çok daha uzağım canavarlaşmaktan. Ben iyi bir insanım. Buna rağmen günün sonunda onların kahramanı sen oluyorsun. Bütün insanları ayrım yapmadan özenle seven benim ve herkes hâlâ seni seviyor.” Son cümle dudaklarından fısıltı halinde çıkmıştı. Shizuo midesine yumruk yemiş gibi hissediyordu.

“Sevilmek mi istiyorsun? Sen?”

“Kırdığın kemikleri sayıyor musun?”

“Kırdığın onca kalpten sonra insanların seni sevmesini mi bekliyorsun?”

“Peki ya senin kırdığın kalpler?” Avuç içlerini alnına bastırarak sakinleşmeye çalıştı. Neden bilmiyordu ama alnı ter içinde kalmıştı. Izaya’nın odanın diğer ucuna yürüdüğünü gördü. Duvardan desten alarak yere çöktü. Bulunduğu yerden kuzgunun suratını göremiyordu artık. İkisinin de sakinleşmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Sessizleşerek kendi dünyalarına çekildiler. Izaya’yı bilmiyordu ama Shizuo kendi dünyasında kopan kıyametten korkuyordu. Bu yüzden havadaki toz zerreciklerine odaklanmaya karar verdi. Bir zerrecik yukarı, bir zerrecik aşağı. Dans eder gibi. Siyah saçları cilveli bir şekilde salınıyor…

“Üzgünüm.” diye mırıldandı. Izaya’dan cevap gelmedi. Günbatımının en göz alıcı anının odayı doldurmasını, ardından zemini yalayarak geri çekilmesini izlediler. Çok geçmeden sokak lambaları birer birer yanmaya başladı.

“Bir yıllık kira.” Izaya’nın sesini duyunca başını bulunduğu köşeye çevirdi.

“Efendim?”

“Bu tarz yerlerde kirayı yıllık verirsin genelde. O yaşlı amcayla yaptığım anlaşma da buydu. Kontratı imzalar imzalamaz parayı önüne koyunca şaşırdı elbette. Benim için büyük bir para değildi, bir saatte onun üç katını kazanabiliyorum. Ama o adamı bir yıl boyunca çok rahat geçindirebilecek bir para. Hepsini güzel sevgilisine çarçur etmezse tabii. Her neyse, kendisiyle pek vakit geçirmemiş olsam da söyleyebilirim ki, ben öldükten sonra o parayı kendisi için harcayacak biri değil. Komik, değil mi? Bir yıllık para aldığı kiracısı bir hafta geçmeden kendisini öldürüyor ve o da bu parayı hak etmediğini düşündüğünden veya ölü kiracısına acıdığından paraya dokunmayacak bile. Adıma bir tapınağa bağışlar herhalde. Veya açları doyurur. Sanki bu şekilde ruhumu kurtarabilecekmiş gibi.” Shizuo onun pencereye yürümesini gözünün ucuyla izledi. “Sence ruhum kurtarılabilir mi?”

“Sanmıyorum.” Ayağa kalkarak kuzgunun yanına yürüdü.

“Buradan atlarsam ölmem gibi.” Shizuo da pencereden aşağı bakarak mesafeyi ölçmeye çalıştı.

“Zor.” dedi bir karara vardıktan sonra. “Kafanın üzerine düşersen belki…”

“Hımm, anladım.” Akşam trafiği yavaş yavaş caddeye akmaya başlamıştı.

“Gerçekten de ölmeyi düşünüyorsun, değil mi?” diye mırıldandı aniden. Izaya başıyla onayladı. Bir rüyadan uyanırcasına gözlerini kırpıştırdı Shizuo. Izaya’yı inceleyerek bir duygu yakalamaya çalıştı, mantığına uydurabileceği bir şeyler –ama kuzgun gayet sakin görünüyordu. “Izaya, belki de tekrar düşünmelisin…”

“Endişen olmasın Shizu-chan. Burada olduğum süre boyunca yapabileceğim tek şey düşünmekti. Bu yüzden ben de düşündüm. Defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca, defalarca–

“Izaya.” Kuzgun çevresinde dönmeyi keserek başını ona çevirdi. Barmen derince nefes verdi. “Pişman olacağın bir şey yapmak istiyorsun. Eminim başka bir yol bulabiliri–

“Başka bir yol yok!” Sesi titreyince duraksayarak yutkundu. “Neden şimdi beni kurtarmaya çalışıyorsun? Bunca zaman ölüm tehditleri savurduktan sonra?”

“Şimdi düzgün düşünemiyorsun Izaya! Bu tehditler savurmakla aynı şey değil, bu, bu… Felaketine yürürken arkandan alkış tutamam, anlıyor musun? Seni bir gün öldüreceğim, bana güven. Ama bunu kafan yerindeyken yapacağım.”

“Bunun için biraz geç kalmış olabilirsin.” dedi Izaya gülerek. Shizuo’ya yaklaşarak tek elini boynuna sardı.

“Ne –ne demek istiyorsun?” Boynundaki eli sıkılaşır gibi oldu, sonra tekrar gevşedi. “Izaya?” İlk geldiğindeki kötü hissin tekrardan vücuduna yayıldığını hissediyordu. Izaya’nın eli gittikçe ağırlaştı, ağırlaştı. “Kahretsin!” diye tısladı Shizuo kuzgunu belinden tutarak sabitlemeye çalışırken. “Kahretsin Izaya! Burada ölmene izin vereceğimi sanıyorsan yanılıyorsun!” Zaten hafif olan bedenini kolayca havaya kaldırıp kapıya koştu. Bu esnada telefonunu çıkarmaya çalışıyordu.

*

“Biliyor musun, böyle bir şeyin eninde sonunda olacağı ile ilgili korkularım vardı. Ama en sonunda seni arayacağını düşünmemiştim.” dedi Kishitani Shinra en sakin sesiyle. “Onu kurtarabilecek son insandın sen.” Shizuo cevap vermedi. Telefonunun kapağıyla oynamaya devam etti. “Ama sanırım haklı çıktım, en iyi arkadaşlar olup çıktınız.” Aç, sonra kapa, sonra tekrar aç, kapaklar bunun için değil midir zaten? “Izaya gibi biri onu neyin öldürüp neyin öldürmeyeceğini bilir. Elimden geleni yaptım ama…” Sesini kontrol edemeyeceğini fark edince sustu. Shizuo’nun yanına oturarak başını duvara yasladı. “Sabahı çıkarabilir mi bilmiyorum. Beklemenin anlamı yok. Evine git Shizuo.”

“Sen kalacak mısın?”

“Celty’yi yalnız bırakmaktansa Izaya’yı yalnız bırakmayı tercih ederim. En azından birinin sabah gözlerini açacağını biliyorum. Gözleri olmasa da.”

“O zaman ben kalıyorum.” Shinra iç geçirdi. Ama Shizuo ile tartışmak için herhangi bir hamlede bulunmadı. Shizuo onun eşyalarını toplamasını duygusuz gözlerle izledi.

“Olur da…” diye mırıldandığını duydu Shinra’nın ayrılamadan önce. “Olur da uyanacak olursa ona hiçbir şey çaktırma. Izaya birçok şeydi ama kolay kolay ölümü arzulayacak biri değildi.”

“Çaktırmam.” dedi Shizuo. Shinra’nın yumuşak adımları yavaş yavaş uzaklaştı.

Sonra zaman akmayı kesti. Sadece hastanenin ilaç kokusu ve cep telefonunun kapağı kaldı avuçlarında. O da bu ritmik sese tutundu. Dakikalarca, saatlerce, günlerce. Kafasında tek bir kelime dolanıyordu.

Kahretsin.

Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin. Kahretsin.

Bu şekilde ne kadar oturdu bilmiyordu. Ama sonra başını kaldırmak istedi. Boynu ağrımıştı veya içine doğmuştu. Kafası ve zihni birbirinden o kadar bağımsızdı ki ona bu hareketi yaptıran şey hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu.

Ama Izaya’nın gözleri açıktı işte. Göz bebeklerinde titreşen o oyuncu parıltıları görmeye bu kadar ihtiyacı olduğunu fark etmemişti Shizuo. Izaya ağzını açmasaydı sonsuza dek onları izleyecekti muhtemelen.

“Berbat görünüyorsun.” dedi kuzgun. Shizuo hafifçe gülümsedi.

“Diyene bak.” Izaya’nın çatlamış dudakları da hafifçe kıvrılarak yarım yamalak bir gülümseme şeklini aldılar. “Duymadın ama sen bayılmakla meşgulken seni kendi ellerimle öldüreceğime dair yeminler ediyordum. Bu yüzden şimdi ölmesen iyi edersin.”

“Elimden geleni yaparım.” Kahretsin.

“Izaya.”

“Efendim Shizu-chan?”

“Özür dilerim.” Izaya’nın kaşları hafifçe oynadı.

“Özrün kabul edildi.” dedi dikkatle suratını izlerken. Shizuo yutkunarak başını salladı.

“Izaya.”

“Efendim Shizu-chan?” dedi Izaya eğlendiğini gizlemeyerek.

“Sen özür dilemeyecek misin?”

“Sonra.”

“Anladım.”

“Shizu-chan?”

“Efendim Izaya?”

“Ellerim çok soğuk nedense. Bir süre onları tutabilir misin?”

“Bu şekilde iyi mi?” diye sordu Shizuo ellerini Izaya’nın elleri üzerine örterek.

“Evet.” Kuzgun yorgunca gözlerini kırpıştırdı, sonra tekrar Shizuo’ya çevirdi. “Bana çok iyi davranıyorsun. Vicdanın sonunda uyanmış olmalı.”

“Bilmem. Belki de.” Baş parmağıyla elinin altındaki eli okşarken kuzgunun nefes alış verişlerinin yavaşlamasını izledi.

“Ben uyuduktan sonra eve git Shizu-chan. Dinlen, kendine çeki düzen ver. Gören seni günlerdir uyumuyor sanacak.”

“Ben iyiyim.” dedi Shizuo. Ama Izaya’nın onu duyup duymadığını bilmiyordu.

*

Ertesi sabah telefonu çaldığında tıraş okuyordu. Jileti lavaboya bırakıp telefonu açtı. “Izaya’yı sabaha doğru kaybettik.” diyen soğuk sesini duydu Shinra’nın. “Bilmek istersin diye düşündüm.”

“Evet, teşekkür ederim.” dedi Shizuo. Telefonu kapattı. İçinden bir şey akıp gidiyormuş gibi hissediyordu, kaybetmek istemediği bir şey. O kadar gerçekçi hissettiriyordu ki akan şeyi yakalamak adına başını eğdiğinde bir an olsun zift karası bir sıvı görür gibi oldu. Ama damlayan beyaz tıraş köpüğünden başka bir şey yoktu yerde. Jileti eline alarak yarım kalan işine devam etti.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, bu da böyle bir hikâyeydi.


End file.
